The Mysteries Of Draco's Heart
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: In Draco's 6th year a transfer student daunts him with her precence. His blood turns cold when he sees her. the only problem is she's his best friends twin sister, dating a gryffindor and resides in gryffindor. What will happen when he opens his mysteriou


The Mysteries Of Draco's Heart

Disclaimer: I own Kandy and a group of characters, obviously those whom are not in the books by my dearest Lady Rowling. I basically own just the plot and a few saucy characters whom I'm sure you will like.. You can't sue me hahaha, coz you've already been warned that things belong to Lady Rowling… cackles evilly

A quick summary  Kandy is Blaise's gorgeous twin sister who has just been sent to live with them after living attending Durmstrang in Australia and living with their mother. She gets sorted into Gryffindor and falls in love with Harry Potter, which makes Blaise furious. Another heart has this new girl caught but knows not of it. 

Transfer Students and Sisters

"Welcome students to another splendid year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. I won't take much of your time; I know only too well how many of you are dying to eat. This year, there will be a few changes around here. First of all I would like to welcome back our very own Professor Remus Lupin, he will be yet again teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Second of all we will be welcoming a new exchange student from Durmstrang of whom I'm sure you will all like. And lastly remember the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all students, especially the older students whom sometimes forget that," Dumbledore said, returning to his seat at the high table.

Dumbledore turned to Professor Minerva McGonogall who was chirpily sitting at the edge of her seat. "Minerva, would you kindly bring our new student forward to be sorted please?" Dumbledore asked as she leapt to her feet.

"Of course Albus" she said as all gazes turned towards her. She turned fast and sped away to the small chamber existing just behind the high table where the girl sat waiting.

Professor McGonogall returned to the Great Hall a few moments later followed by a girl whom looked around 16 years old. She had a midnight blue cloak draped across her shoulders and black clothing underneath was visible. The girl had dark bluely black hair, which sat in large curls down her back and bright yellow cat like colored eyes.

"It is an honor to be attending this school Professor. I have heard many great things about this school also I have read Hogwarts: A History." The girl said innocently as she made her way over to Professor Dumbledore.

"It is a pleasure having you here dear; I do hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, extending his hand to her. She took it without hesitation.

"Kandy Zaibini, please come forwards and be sorted into your new house," McGonogall stated to the whole school as the girl came upon the excited Professor. She moved gracefully towards the small stool, her cloak billowing behind her as a strong wind mysteriously filled the Hall.

She sat upon the stool, not a nervous bone in her body as the old hat was placed on her hair. "Ahh, you are the beloved sister of a great Slytherin. You would do well there. You have cunning and the will to go far in life. You also have a lot of bravery which being in Gryffindor would make you proud. A hard decision this is. Hmmm… Well. I think GRYFFINDOR" the hat exclaimed as it was gently removed from her head. A huge applause erupted from the Gryffindor table as she descended the stairs and made her way over to the table.

"What? NO!" Blaise roared, his face getting paler by the minute. Everybody looked at Blaise as if he was a bomb just waiting to go off as they all dove into silence.

Draco sat there in sheer remorse, if the girl was to be placed in another house, why had it to be Gryffindor? "Mate, it's ok. Calm down," he soothed.

"Draco, it's not going to be ok. I mean FUCK! Kandy's not meant to be a freaking Gryffindor git; she's meant to be Slytherin. The old man's going to chuck a spasm when he hears the news," he said taking deep breathes in order to try and control his fiery temper.

"Well Blaise, I am oblivious as to what to do. She's in that house, there is nothing we can do about it except show her what attention seeking prats they are!" Draco said, his faithful smirk, plastered to his face.

Kandy sat down at the Gryffindor table, taking the open seat between a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair that sat nicely on his head. "Hey, Kandy Zaibini" she said offering her hand to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter" she said pointing to the two boys. The exchange student had failed to notice the boy with black hair, glasses and piercing green eyes. Her first impression of him was – hottie.

"Well that concludes all I have to say," Dumbeldore said, "Dig in". With that their golden plates and goblets were instantly piled high with foods of all sorts.

"So, you're Blaise Zaibini's sister I suspect?" Harry asked piling his plate with creamy-garlic-potato and chicken wings.

"Yep, all the way baby." Kandy said, winking at Harry as he surveyed her. They all sat in eerie silence for several moments whilst Kandy sat staring into her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"So. You and Blaise must be close" Hermione said, eyeing her in a manner that she was uncomfortable with.

"No, actually we're not. I barley know him. I mean, I lived with my mother during the holidays and I rarely visited my father and Blaise in their manner. I found it too weird. But now, as it be I am living with him so I hope I will get to know him better." She politely raised her napkin to her mouth and wiped it, hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself on her first day. "So," she continued through a mouthful of chicken, "Are you and Blaise good friends or enemies?"

"Well, we don't really know him; he hangs around that Malfoy scum and is a Slytherin. All of whom loathe us, as we them." Harry said piling his plate full for the second time that night.

"Oh," was all Kandy dared say. She continued to eat in silence as Harry and Ron started talking about quidditch. She suddenly felt eyes burning into her, looking up she caught the gaze of a fairly pale boy with platinum blonde hair and possibly sheer steel gray eyes.

Draco's eyes wandered the hall as he sat tuned out of the conversation between Blaise and Pansy. His eyes seemed to settle on a dark haired beauty. Kandy. She looked up and sensed his gaze as a small blush crept upon her cheeks she tilted her head and continued to eat.

"The resemblance between you and your sister are amazing. But I mean, she looks somewhat a little mysterious and evil." Draco gave out a laugh, as his best friend stared at him with confusion plastered on his face.

"Right… Draco she's my sister, nothing more to it mate." He said turning back to Pansy who had suddenly latched onto him like a leech.

"Hey, do you wanna grab a quick word with her after dinner Blaise?" he asked staring at her again.

'Yea, sure Draco. As long as you don't hit on her, otherwise, I'll have to kill you," Blaise said in a mock serious tone.

"Excuse me Hermione is it?" Kandy asked politely.

"Yes,"

"Is that Draco over there, the blonde I mean?" she asked, daring to steal a glance at him.

"Yes, that insufferable git." Hermione snapped. Kandy fell silent. She could tell that her new friend here totally did not dig Malfoy, but rather than hated his guts. They were all consumed in their own thoughts as their plates magically dissolved.

"Goodnight, and I do differ, please do not sleep to late,'' Dumbledore said as he slid out of the Great Hall. Kandy followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the Great Hall just to be stopped by Blaise and Draco who had emerged behind them.

"Kandy," Blaise said, earning a few glares from his fellow Slytherin's as he jogged up to her, Draco trailing dully behind him.

"Blaise" Kandy squealed, running into his open arms. "I've missed you bro," she said, smiling.

"Hey, girl, you stole my line," he smirked enjoying their reunion. "I still can't get over the fact you're in good for nothing Gryffindor" Blaise said as Harry, Ron and Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Don't worry Blaisey," she said, stepping back from him. He let out a low growl. She had been severely warned by Blaise not to call him such atrocious nicknames in public.

Blaise turned around to Draco and motioned him forwards. "Kan, you 'member Draco Malfoy right?" he asked as Draco slowly traipsed up to them.

Kandy smiled warmly, "How could I forget my childhood sweetheart?" she stated smiling mysteriously. This brought shock to all whom surrounded them as a tinge of pink appeared on Draco's cheeks.

She pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck earning a scoff from Hermione. She leaned into him as she raised her self a little. "You're still as gorgeous as I can remember Dray" she said in a slightly seductive tone.

He was bedazzled. She had complimented him. Something he has not been on anticipating. "Yes, I'm sure I am," he whispered back to him as he pulled back from the hug a smile on his face.

"Night my little Dragon," she said and pecked him on the cheek only to quickly walk of with her newfound friends to their common room.

"Wizarding world to Draco, wizarding world to Draco," Blaise said, watching his dumbfounded friend in amusement.

"I – err," Draco, stuttered as Blaise suppressed his upcoming laughter.

"Lets go mate, the Slytherin's awaits their beloved prince's return," he said grabbing Draco by the arm and pulling him down to the dungeons.

"Oh, yea," Draco said, returning his face back to the cold emotionless one people only knew too well.

"Draco, does she have that much of an effect on you, you stutter and seem like a lost puppy dog?" he said as they entered their dorms.

"Yea- no wait. Of course she doesn't. Shut up Blaise" Draco said in a warning tone as he flopped onto his be, relaxing a little.

"Unity" Harry said to the portrait of the Fat Lady who seemed to be interested in her off key singing. "Unity" Harry said again a little rougher than the first time.

"Oh, fine dear" the Fat Lady said as she swung open.

"Thank you" Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Kandy, welcome to the Gryffindor common room" he said cheerfully.

Kandy and Hermione decided that Hermione would show Kandy the girl's dorms and the bathrooms while the boys did what they want until they would return in 30 minutes.

"Wow" was all Kandy could say as they entered the large room with six beds. Hermione told Kandy where each of the girls slept and where she would be sleeping. It was obvious due to no monuments upon the bedside table.

Kandy pulled off her cloak and laid it over her new Hogwarts trunk at the end of her oak four-poster bed. Hermione knew something was different about this girl, she could sense it. Not to mention see that her bed hangings were a shade of dark green and silver rather than maroon and her bed spread was black satin rather than maroon with gold trimmings. She was definitely somebody Hermione didn't want to be latched to, what would it do to her reputation as innocent Granger? Ruin it of course.

"Hey Blaise, I'm gonna get Raven to send Kandy a note asking her if she would meet me out near the lake. Do you wanna come?" Draco asked, knowing his answer would be no.

"Nope, I'm gonna get some shut eye buddy, something you should do to. But since you're inconvincible, just don't keep her out to late and don't try anything" he said, half-heartedly. "I will know if you do Draco Malfoy," he said peering at his friend in a serious tone. Although many did not know it Blaise was a very protective person. Especially when it came to Kandy. If one guy hurt one hair on her hair they would be thestral meat.

"Alright. I won't 'Blaisey','' he said emphasizing on the word Blaisey.

"Malfoy, better keep that trap of your shut before I hex you into next week" jeered Blaise as he discarded his robes and clothes, leaving him in a pair of silky royal blue boxers.

Draco sat at the table next to his bed after finding a quill, parchment and dark purple ink.

Dear Kandy,

Please meet me at the large old oak tree by the lake in 30 minutes.

Love your 'childhood sweetheart' Draco

He sealed the letter with the Malfoy stamp before tying it to the outstretched leg of his owl Raven whom set of immediately. Draco adored Raven; he had been a present for Draco's 15th birthday so he could update his father in the happenings of school more often.

As Kandy lay listening to Hermione drawl on and on about her favorite classes there was a soft tapping on the window. At first Kandy thought she was imagining it until she peered out the window where a midnight black owl was waiting to be let in.

She let in the own without hesitation as Hermione stared suspiciously at her. "It's a letter from Draco'' she stated to Hermione who said she would be waiting down in the common room with the boys. She opened the letter.

Dear Kandy,

Please meet me at the large old oak tree by the lake in 30 minutes.

Love your 'childhood sweetheart' Draco

Kandy laughed at his choice of words – childhood sweetheart. Indeed Draco had been her childhood sweat heart.

FLASHBACK

Kandy sat standing next to Blaise who was about to mount his broom for a game of Quidditch at their parent's manner (a/n: their parents were together till they were 8). Blaise assured Kandy nothing would happen to him and just to go back inside to Aunty Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. Blaise mounted his broom and flew off into the clouds, as Draco still stood perched on the ground. "Don't worry," he said crossing over to her. He bent down to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, then mounting his broom and setting off. From that moment when his lips touched hers she knew she wanted him.

 END OF FLASHBACK

She launched herself onto the floor ripping open her trunk in search of a quill and ink. She sat on her bed and replied.

My 'Prince' Draco

I gladly will meet you there. Don't be late smirk

Love 'Lady Kan'

She tied it cautiously to the owl leg after patting it gently. If flew out of her room in an instant her hand left its beautiful black feathers.

Draco stood pacing his room as his owl fluttered back into the room 6 minutes after its departure. He opened the letter and read it out loud twice over. Was he dreaming or did she actually accept his meeting? He stood there for a few moments pondering things as he suddenly fell out of his dazed position. He only had 30 minutes to freshen up and get to the oak tree.

Draco tore of his clothes and stood butt naked in his room before pulling on a pair of silky black boxers, a pair of baggy dark blue muggle jeans, a tight black muscle top and a white button up shirt and a pair of black muggle skating shoes with hot pink laces. 'I think this should do' Draco thought as he ran his fingers through his shoulder blade length hair, which he let out. Draco was one of those people who loved his own reflection and always made sure he looked good. He had let his hair grow to be like his fathers in order to see if girls like the shaggy hair look or the longish look.

Draco's mother always told Draco that he looked best in muggle clothes and to wear them more often due to the variety rather than boring old wizard robes which where sometimes hot and clammy.

Draco bounded from the dormitory after extracting his broom from his trunk. He flew out of the great hall and milled around a few moments before flying towards their sacred meeting place.

Kandy sat at the bottom of her trunk throwing things across the room over her head in search of something suitable to wear. She found what she was in search of 3 minutes later. She would wear a pair of black cargos, black top saying 'Its Miss Bitch To You' on the front, a black and hot pink cap with her muggle skating shoes, which she adored.

She ran into the common room after grabbing a small shoulder bag and placing a leather bound journal in it. "Hey guys, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm going out, Draco asked me to meet him and I accepted. I'm a really sorry guys. Is that ok?" She asked rather hurriedly.

"Yea, go for it. But be careful ok" Harry said, thinking of the things that could happen to her when she was alone with Malfoy.

"Don't worry Harry. I wont let him rape me" She laughed, looking at their priceless expressions. "He's not like that guys, believe me". With that she ran out of the common room after quickly placing an invisibility spell on herself.

Draco honestly thought that he could make it to the lake before Kandy got their (which he wanted to do of course) if he went by broom. He grabbed his new Firebolt and headed out of the Slytherin boys dormitories hoping that no stupid Slytherin would be dammed enough to stop him. Luckily he came to nobody.

He cast a quick invisibility charm over himself and his Firebolt and headed towards the Entrance Hall and slid out of the thick oak wood doors. As soon as the doors were shut behind him, he mounted his broom and set out into the cool crisp air. Draco drew in a deep breath, loving the feeling of freedom in the night. Something Draco could only dream of at Malfoy Manner for he was like a prisoner in his own home. An object to his beloved mother and just a thing Lucius could mould his ways into. A mini me as Draco called it.

He decided to fly down towards the old oak tree seeing as he would be able to fly later. He arrived to the ground with a soft thud and slipped gently of his lovely racing broom. He found a spot of soft grass and relaxed on it, stretching out his back and leg muscles knowing that Kandy wouldn't be there for a while longer.

Draco let his head fall onto his arms as he shut his eyes. "I'm just shutting my eyes, I won't fall asleep" he said drifting of into a place of peace.

Kandy neared the oak tree with 10 minutes to spare. She couldn't see Draco anywhere and she thought maybe he had done the same thing as she had. – Invisibility spells. She raised her wand and muttered the incantation backwards, revealing a boy with platinum blonde hair laying sound asleep next to his broom and her. (A/n does that make sense?)

She bent over him, observing his beautiful features. She gasped as steel-grey eyes looked surprised at her. She blushed sheepishly, moving away from him as he began to sit up.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked, eyeing her apprehensively.

"Oh, just a few hours or so" she joked, "Not long Draco, don't get your knickers in a twist".

"Hey, who told you, my knickers were in a twist? Or have you already been down them?" he smirked.

"Draco Lucel Malfoy, I would not dare look down your pants in fear of nothing to see" she stated mockingly.

Draco stood up, this was an embarrassing topic for him and he could feel his member threatening to come alive. "Are you scared of flying miss 'I'm so full of myself?' because I would like to take you somewhere.

"I don't think I'm scared, the last time I went flying I was pretty young" she said pouting playfully.

"Ok then Miss Zaibini, do you trust me?" he asked, daring to stare into her cat like eyes. Her gaze bore into him, sending chills down his spine.

"I trust you" she said smiling genuinely. Draco mounted his broom and slid back, allowing space for her to sit in front of him. She approached the broom carefully and slid one leg over the side. He lifted of the ground slowly as he had his arms around her shoulders in order to control the broom. They zoomed higher and higher, into the clouds as he felt her quiver against his body. "Um… Dragon, I'm kind of scared, I think" she said unsurely.

"It's ok baby, just turn and face me if that'll make you feel better." He said, smiling to himself. Kandy immediately turned into Draco's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel the muscles he had accumulated from all those years or quidditch. She smirked to herself, wishing one day she could see him topless, just for fun's sake.

"Hey Ron do you wanna play a game of Wizard Chess?" Harry asked as they all sat in utter silence bored out of their brains.

"Sure mate, where's the set?" Ron asked stifling a yawn.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep, I'm probably just going to make a few more woolly hats for the house elves. They seem to be disappearing faster than I thought. I guess I'll just drift off after making some" Hermione said, placing her giant book down and heading towards the girl dormitories swiftly.

"Night" Ron and Harry chorused.

"Ron, I'm just gonna go up and get the chess set ok?" he said, moving away from the roaring fire place.

"Kay," Ron murmured looking slightly dazed. Harry stalked up to the boys dormitories entered the sixth year's room where they had lived for over five years. This was definitely home to Harry. This room was a place he could call his own. He looked at the photo of his parents on his bedside table. Who would think from their happy faces, that they were dead?

Harry found the chess set that Ron had given to him five years ago as a Christmas present in his trunk and traipsed back down the stairs where Ron was shaking his head dreamily.

OK…..I know I suck and that I've shortened the chapter, but I've rewritten it and I think its bloody necessary that and I wanna be quick to update..tehe…

Luv you all but pls.

REVIEW

REVIEW

And once again REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
